


Open Arms

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: Time For Me To Fly [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crying, F/F, Kissing, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Lissa go to where they first met Jovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Journey song "Open Arms".

Chrom and Lissa were going to the field where they first met Jovi.

Sully couldn't come because she had to take care of baby Kjelle, whom they nicknamed Kelly and she was eight months pregnant with Morgan.

Morgan couldn't come because he was feeling sick.

Kjelle didn't even know this was even happening because she was in Ylisstol all day with her fiancee,Lucina, and their friends, Severa and Noire who were happily married.

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Sully and Jovi's house.

"C'mon Kelly, eat!", Sully said while trying to get baby Kjelle to eat.

There was a mock at the door. "It's Chrom", said a very Chrom sounding voice. "Come in", replied the redhead.

Chrom and Lissa came in with solemn looks on their faces. "You didn't find her did you?", Sully asked.

Suddenly Chrom and Lissa smiled,steped aside and Jovi came through the door, smiling with tears coming down her face.

Sully's face lit up in a smile and tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm back", Jovi said.

Sully then ran forward, slapped Jovi on her right cheek, kissed her hard and gave her a big bear hug.

"I've missed you so much", Sully said while sobbing. "I've missed you too", Jovi said, also sobbing.

"What's going on?", Morgan said, tired, speaking with a stuffy nose and just being woke up from his nap.

When he saw Jovi he smiled a big toothy grin and tackled her to the ground.

"Mother!", Morgan yelled while tackling Jovi to the ground, "Your back!"

"It seems that I am!", Jovi said, hugging Morgan who replied with a "Mmmm hmmm!"

Then Kjelle stepped through the door and said "What is it Lissa? Owain said that you wante-", before she could finish that sentence she saw Jovi.

"M-mother?", Kjelle said hesitantly.

"Yes dear?", Jovi said before Kjelle ran over and joined the group hug. "Mother! Thank the gods your back!", Kjelle said sobbing.

"Thank the gods indeed", Jovi replied hugging Sully, Morgan and Kjelle. "I see your pregnant with Morgan Sully", said Jovi, noticing how big Sully's belly was. "I guess I am", Sully replied rubbing her belly. "She has been ever since a week after you disappeared", Said Kjelle. 

"Ooh wait I need to see baby Kjelle", Said Jovi while running over to where baby Kjelle was and picking her up. When being picked up by Jovi, baby Kjelle laughed while holding her arms out to her.

"Awww your so cute", said Jovi while baby Kjelle was tugging at her finger. "Not as cute as me, right?", asked Sully with a smirk and a snicker. "Mmm maybe", replied Jovi causing a "Hey!", to come out of Sully.

Throughout this Chrom and Lissa watched with big smiles on their faces, "We have done this world some more good. Come on Lissa let's go", he then said, "Right", said Lissa and so they left Jovi, Sully, Morgan and Kjelle to each other.


End file.
